This invention is a woodworking tool for the purpose of cutting boards of lumber into thinner boards or for cutting veneer from boards.
Prior art generally required the use of a band saw to perform this function. Another type of tool that is referred to as a resaw uses circular blades to produce boards of lumber from large stock, a purpose distinctly different than that for which my invention is intended. Reciprocating breaking-down saws are also used to produce boards from large stock. Planers result in a great deal of wasted wood to produce thinner boards. Band saws large enough to cut through the width of wide boards are expensive. In order to use a band saw to resaw, a time consuming process of installing a deep blade is necessary if the saw had been set up for curve cutting. Additionally, band saws often have a tendency to bind due poor blade tracking. Band saws require expensive, difficult to adjust, blade guide assemblies to maintain blade alignment and require expensive mechanisms to tension and track the blade using blade wheels. Fence configurations that have been developed to hold boards vertically do not provide complete positive control of board alignment through the cutting process. Cutting of a long board into thinner boards with a band saw also requires additional in-feed and out-feed tables to support the work pieces.
Prior art reciprocating scroll saws with blades secured at both ends are not designed to cut through the width of wide boards and are not provided with fence systems to allow this function. Many reciprocating saws such as scroll saws and power hacksaws are configured so that the depth of cut is limited to the distance between the blade and the support. When the direction of cut is not toward the support, allowing an unlimited cutting depth, the support is required to transfer a moment, thereby, tending to misalign the blade.
Resawing lumber in the manner performed by this invention is a process that is becoming more important with the rising cost of wood. Use of this invention will allow woodworkers to use materials that would otherwise be wasted. This invention will provide woodworkers with a simple to operate tool with capabilities to resaw and slice veneer, processes that are difficult using prior art. This invention is a tool that can be manufactured at a reasonable price that can be used to resaw lumber.